


The First Time Jack Shagged Ianto Silly

by remuslives23



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. The obligatory first time fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time Jack Shagged Ianto Silly

**Author's Note:**

> This idea of Seven Times Jack Shagged Ianto Silly was spawned in the comments at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/gleeclub/profile)[**gleeclub**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/gleeclub/). See [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sanginmychains/profile)[**sanginmychains**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sanginmychains/) [journal](http://sanginmychains.livejournal.com/16400.html?view=449296#t449296) for links to the other six fics written by six talented writers. It also occurred to me when I chose their first time, that this meets the first challenge at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/tw_classic/profile)[**tw_classic**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/tw_classic/). And, as I'm extremely lazy, this also qualifies for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/lover100/profile)[**lover100**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/lover100/) prompt 044: virgin

Seduction hadn't been on Ianto's agenda tonight. He'd come back to the Hub in a jeans and hoodie after a drink at the pub with Tosh to check on Myfanwy, who'd been oddly quiet and compliant all day. After a very quick visit to her nest, Ianto had satisfied himself that the source of her discontent had been expelled – with great force by the looks of it, and all over the floor of her nest - and that she was back to her usual bad-tempered self. He'd climbed back down to the work level and headed for the door for a night of bad television and take away curry.

Which is why he was so surprised to find himself stretched naked across a mattress with an equally as naked Jack Harkness, whose hand was expertly working Ianto's dick.

Perhaps he _should_ have realised it was inevitable, he thought as Jack mouthed at his neck. They'd edged close to this Before Lisa, but it was a step Ianto had been loath to take back then. He'd had enough guilt and worry weighing him down without adding sexual manipulation to the list, and he genuinely liked Jack and hated the thought of betraying him in such a personal way – even for Lisa.

'Fuck!' Ianto breathed as Jack ducked to take his cock into the wet heat of his mouth.

Oh, he really, _really_ liked Jack!

He wasn't sure how they'd finally gotten here tonight – in Jack's tiny, dark lair on his far too small to be comfortable bed. One minute, he was staring at Jack, who had been waiting for him near the cog door, a smirk that made Ianto's stomach squirm plastered across his face, the next, his tongue was in Jack's mouth and he was propelling them both back towards Jack's office.

He didn't remember how they'd gotten down the ladder or where their clothes went, but put his obliviousness down to lots of practice on Jack's part, and the fact that his mouth was doing unspeakably decadent things to Ianto's neck at the time.

Jack pulled off Ianto's cock, letting it slap wetly against his stomach, then dipped his head to nip playfully at Ianto's sac. Ianto groaned and buried a hand in Jack's hair, fingers tightening as the other man curled his tongue around a testicle and sucked it into his mouth.

'Oh, God,' he moaned, spreading his legs wider to give Jack plenty of room to keep doing what he was doing. No one had ever done this to him before. Before Lisa, there were fast fumbles in the back seat of a mate's car, or behind the back of the public toilets, but with no time to spare, the goal was getting off, and getting off fast. Lisa had been sweet and soft and so sexy, but she hadn't liked going down on him, let alone allowing her mouth wander any lower.

Speaking of lower, Jack's mouth had left his balls and was leaving a wet trail of saliva over his perineum. Blunt fingernails scraped over the skin of Ianto's inner thigh, sending little sparks of pleasure through him, then Jack was pushing Ianto's legs up towards his chest and...

'Christ!'

He felt the tickling wash of Jack's breath of amusement on his most intimate area, and a mix of lust and horror streaked through him. 'Jack... What...?'

'Hold your legs so you don't hit me in the head.'

Ianto instinctively followed the order, a mantra of ' _fuckfuckfuckfuck_ ' marching through his brain, then Jack licked around the rim of his hole and Ianto's mind was lost in the explosion of sensation as every nerve ending in his body burst into flames.

He whimpered, pulling his legs tighter against his chest. God, this was so unhygienic, and if Jack wanted to kiss him after, Ianto thought he might be sick, but just then, Jack's tongue stabbed at the furled pucker, slipping past all resistance, and Ianto lost all and any objections, canting his hips in encouragement.

His nails dug into his skin as Jack pushed deeper inside him then he moaned in disappointment when Jack's tongue disappeared. It returned quickly, fucking into him as Jack's thumbs stretched him open. Ianto bit his lip, head tossed back and eyes clenched shut as he shook with a want he'd never felt before. Pressure was building at the base of his spine, and he was rapidly approaching the point of no return. Jack twisted his tongue inside him, and heat swelled to dangerous levels in Ianto's belly.

'I'm... gonna come...'

He didn't want to. He didn't want this to be the end. Not tonight. He released one leg and reached down, gripping Jack's hair roughly and tugging him away. Jack peered up at him from between his thighs, his blue eyes dark and promising all kinds of wicked things. 'What do you want?' he asked huskily, sliding his hands up to bracket Ianto's hips. He swirled his thumbs slowly over the jut of Ianto's hipbones while breathing hot on his cock.

Ianto's eyelids fluttered. 'Fuck me,' he whispered before he could stop himself. 'Please.'

He had enough time to catch Jack's triumphant smile before his hands tightened on his hips and he found himself face down in a pillow, breathing in lungfuls of Jack's pheromones.

'Don't move,' Jack warned, voice brooking no argument. 'Stay exactly like that.'

The warmth of Jack's hard body vanished, and Ianto could have cried from the loss. He rutted slowly against the bed, hands twisting in the sheets as he listened to the rush of running water then the opening and closing of a cupboard door. The bed dipped beside him, and he was embarrassed by the grateful groan that was loosened by Jack's touch to his back.

'First and last time I'm going to ask,' Jack said softly as he straddled Ianto's legs. He rolled his hips, his sticky cock sliding along the crease of Ianto's buttocks. 'Are you sure?'

His cock nudged Ianto's wet, stretched hole, and Ianto gasped out, 'I'm sure. Damn it, get on with it, Jack!'

Jack pressed against Ianto's back, skin prickling everywhere they touched, and nuzzled his nape. Ianto felt a chuckle rumble through the firm chest as stubble scratched deliciously against his skin. 'First time?'

'Yes,' Ianto ground out through gritted teeth then he rocked his hips back, pushing his arse up against Jack's groin. 'Will you hurry up?'

He jumped and let out a yelp when Jack's hand came down sharply on his buttock. 'We're going to do this properly,' Jack told him, nipping at his earlobe and sending a shudder juddering through Ianto. 'I want to make sure you come back for more.'

Ianto had a snarky reply on the tip of his tongue, but just then Jack slipped two slick fingers inside his arse and stole all coherence from him. He let out a strangled groan as the burn of the intrusion took his breath away. Jack's mouth moved slowly and soothingly along his spine, tonguing the dips and rises and murmuring _so good_ and _beautiful_ and _God, Ianto, what you do to me_ into his sweat-damp skin.

Jack's fingers worked patiently, Ianto barely noticing the third sliding inside as he bore down, relishing the fullness, the stretch and burn that straddled the line between pleasure and pain. His cock rubbed against the mattress, the friction of Jack's roughly textured blanket tugging at his foreskin adding to the overload of sensation that had Jack telling him to 'breathe, Ianto, breathe'.

Ianto got his knees underneath him and levered himself up, thrusting back onto Jack's fingers. Jack moaned, his free hand curling around Ianto's thigh, the tips of his fingers nestling in the tight dark curls at the base of Ianto's cock – close enough to tantalize, too far away to provide any relief. 'Jack, come _on_ ,' Ianto groaned, his own hand covering Jack's to try and drag it to his cock.

Jack bit at Ianto's hip and angled his fingers differently. Ianto cried out as the digits brushed over his prostate, jerking spasmodically as if connected to a live wire. Ianto gasped and writhed beneath Jack. He'd known prostate stimulation was intense, but he hadn't been expecting _this_. Every cell, every molecule of his body was aflame and, when Jack did it again, Ianto sobbed out a plea for more.

For the first time, Jack showed his own impatience, growling as he withdrew his fingers. He maneuvered himself between Ianto's legs, pushing them further apart with his knees. He cupped Ianto's buttocks briefly, moaning out his appreciation of the firm flesh, then Ianto heard the unmistakable crinkle of a condom wrapper.

'Shit,' Jack muttered, and Ianto turned his head to peer over his shoulder. Jack glanced up at him and smiled a crooked, self-conscious smile that Ianto found unspeakably endearing. 'Fumbled it.'

Ianto watched as Jack smoothed the latex sheath down his shaft, surprised by the tremor in his hands. Jack lurched forward and caught Ianto's lips with his own, kissing him hard and fast. Ianto could taste the minty tang of mouthwash and licked at Jack's lower lip gratefully. Jack pulled back, smirking at Ianto as he grasped the base of his cock. 'Ready?' he asked, dragging the head teasingly over Ianto's entrance.

'Jack,' Ianto said warningly, his voice cracking when he felt Jack _push_.

Fire seared through him, and he couldn't stop his body from tensing as Jack's cock – thick and hard and, fuck, a lot bigger than it looked – filled him. 'S'okay,' Jack whispered, breathing harsh and voice raspy as he rubbed circles over Ianto's lower back. 'Breathe through it.'

Ianto bit his lip, breathing in through his nose. As he released the breath slowly, Jack moved, sliding deeper and deeper as Ianto's flesh yielded willingly. Ianto's eyes rolled back in his head as the pressure inside him reached almost unbearable heights, and he gripped the edge of the head board. 'God,' he whispered, barely able to recognise his ragged, thickly accented voice. 'God.'

An arm slid around his waist, pulling him up and back until he was on his haunches, seated firmly in Jack's lap with the other man's cock buried balls deep inside him. He moaned softly as the change in position seemed to pull Jack in even further. 'Good?' Jack asked, breath tickling Ianto's ear.

It was. His body shook, his muscles squeezing convulsively around the unfamiliar intrusion, and the new sensations threatened to overwhelm him, but... 'So good,' Ianto answered then his breath caught audibly as Jack rotated his hips carefully.

'This is nothing,' Jack promised, his arms holding Ianto close. He felt safe, he felt cared for, and he hadn't realised how much he'd missed feeling like this. Jack pressed a kiss to the crook of Ianto's neck. 'It just gets better.'

Jack punctuated his words with a minute thrust of his hips, and Ianto sucked in a sharp breath. Jack's teeth pinched a strip of skin, worrying it gently as he rocked into Ianto with slow, shallow movements. His body adjusted quickly and soon, Ianto was meeting each cant of Jack's hips, welcoming him and wordlessly begging for more with each high-pitched whimper that caught in his throat.

'Show me how you want it,' Jack whispered, loosening his arms and sliding his hands over Ianto's sides until he was cupping his hips in his palms.

One hand still gripping the head board, Ianto rose on his knees. He could feel the slippery slide of Jack's cock as it left his body, and he felt so bereft that he quickly sank back down, taking Jack inside him again with a sigh of contentment. Jack's laughter tickled his cheek and then there were fingers on his face, turning him into an awkward, but perfect kiss.

As his tongue coaxed Ianto's into a duel, Jack moved. He held Ianto tightly as he withdrew, swallowing Ianto's objections, then pushed back inside with a snap of his hips. The breath rushed from Ianto's lungs, and he felt Jack's toothy grin against his lips. He repeated the motion, changing his angle slightly on the upstroke, and Ianto saw stars.

'Like this?' Jack murmured, tongue licking at Ianto's stubbled jaw as he settled into a rhythm of quick, deep strokes. 'Is this how you want it, Ianto?'

'Please,' Ianto moaned brokenly as Jack unrelentingly nailed his prostate with each plunge. Each pass sent a jolt of electricity through Ianto, the energy coalescing in his cock, which was harder than he'd even felt it before, jutting from his body and fucking dead air as precome trickled down the shaft. Jack's balls slapped against his arse, the sound lewd and filthy. Their rapid hitching respiration, and Jack's murmured encouragement was the soundtrack to their fucking, every syllable of Jack's low, lust-rough voice shoving Ianto closer and closer to the edge.

When he could stand no more, Ianto's fingers closed around his shaft, getting off a few frantic tugs before Jack grasped his wrist and pulled his hand away, pinning it to the head board. 'No,' Jack growled, the steady pace of his strokes faltering a little. 'Come just from my cock in you.'

Ianto moaned – long and loud and desperate – and, with his unrestrained arm, reached behind himself to grab at Jack's buttock, pulling him in close as he pushed back urgently. 'Can't...' he choked out harshly, even as he felt his orgasm curling tighter in his gut. 'I need...'

Jack ploughed into him hard and snatched all cognizance away. 'You will,' he ordered, his own strokes erratic now, and his loss of control made Ianto's balls draw up. 'Fuck, I'm close... Ianto...'

He'd never heard Jack say his name that way before – breathless and pleading - and something broke inside him. With a rush of blood that made his vision white out, the coiling tension snapped and come fountained from Ianto's cock, spilling over his thighs, over Jack's sheets, as Ianto cried out wordlessly. He was still coming and coming and _coming_ when, with one last brutal thrust, Jack roared out his own completion, rocking out his orgasm until, with aftershocks shuddering through him, he tipped them bonelessly onto the bed.

The aftermath was fuzzy. It wasn't every day that Ianto was fucked into oblivion, but Jack was apparently accustomed to that reaction, simply smiling tolerantly and cleaning Ianto up before heading for the shower. As he came back into himself, Ianto became aware of the ache in his arse, of his skin – cooling sweat making him sticky, and of the fact that there was really only room for one in Jack's bed.

He'd dressed by the time Jack got back, his sated limbs unwieldy, making the process more difficult. Jack raised an eyebrow at him as he reentered the room, but said nothing as Ianto pulled on his shoes. Ianto nodded at him, feeling a little awkward now, and made it up two rungs before Jack fisted the front of his t-shirt and hauled him in for a deep, unhurried kiss. This time, under the mouthwash, Ianto could taste himself – his skin, his come, his musk – and his spent cock twitched. Jack chuckled, as if he knew exactly what he was doing to Ianto, and let him go with a final, careful grope of his arse.

'We're going to do this again, Ianto Jones,' he promised, reclining on the bed as Ianto climbed the ladder on wobbly legs. 'I can promise you that.'

Ianto didn't respond, but as he walked slowly from the Hub – body languid and mind more at peace than it had been in a long time - he fervently hoped that Jack kept his promise.

fin.


End file.
